Take a chance on us
by glamourgirl2
Summary: Love is easy, love is blind. For Dan Humphrey, it goes more like this: Love is hutful, love is pain. Blinding him, pressuring his emotions, and leading him to bad decissions. The same goes for Blair. Who wants whom to do what exactly? ... love is easy. Yeah, right. As if.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there,**

**welcome. :)**

**Here it is, as promised... my time has not been mine lately, so a bit late, but still done. This might not be updated as regularly as I do with Labels..., but I want to give my best. Also I think it might be just about around 5-7 chapters.**

**I had that in a file for quite some time, so I now wanted t give it a go, after that finale... and to make my boys and girls happy, to give them some goodness to read, with the drama of course.**

**So, let me set the scene:**

**Mid-season 5. Blair is still pregnant and just went over to see Dan, who knows about the child. Expecting him to either stop her from marrying Louis or telling her he loves her or run away with her, or maybe all three things together. I'm not sure, yet if I just pick that random event and ignore all the other seasons before too, or if I might insert an event to turn it into my direction, but if I do I tell you beforehand.**

**I am open to suggestions, as always and I have no idea where it will go, and I still need to find a villain, besides Louis. :)**

**So I do hope you read, enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks again my sweets.**

**All my love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or anything related to it. The plot is mine and all additional characters, too, but I will tell beforehand if I made them up._

***Please don't flame, I do not do it, so I expect you to do the same. Constructive criticism is always welcome.***

* * *

_I don't care what they say, you were mine all the way. _

"I could love this child."

"What? But why?" she looked so helpless.

He slid off his stool, moving closer to her.

Blair watched him, saw him swallowing, taking deep breaths.

Her eyes were fixed on his lips, silently praying he would say something, or do something, but at the same time, praying he wouldn't.

She prayed he would keep those gorgeous lips sealed.

Those lips who had kissed her twice already.

She had vowed to keep those luscious lips away from her as far as possible.

She had already convinced herself that it didn't mean anything, two times; she couldn't do it a third time.

If he would kiss her now, she'd be lost.

Lost forever, in him.

Lost forever, not in this triangle of love she is already having with Louis and Chuck, but in this mess, that would then also include her best friend Daniel Humphrey.

A man she wasn't ready to lose. Yes, she knew she was selfish, but that's part of the charm and package Blair Waldorf comes in, right?

She felt so forlorn.

'_Oh god Humphrey.' _

And suddenly she felt his lips on hers, moving softly with just the right amount of pressure.

His smell was enchanting and lulling her in, comforting and overpowering her like no other.

She was so going to write Jo Malone about their so NOT working candles.

She felt her breath hitching and her hands grabbing his shirt.

Her knees were going weak.

Soft, soft lips moving against hers, so fitting, so loveable, so perfect.

He was nipping, teasing, and carefully deepening the kiss.

Blair felt her world spinning.

It was everything and more.

She felt the long fought tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

His hands loosely draped over the small of her back, were now pulling her closer. Closer into him. Closer into his warmth. Closer into his body. Closer into this wonderful mess.

Pictures of Chuck were flashing before her eyes.

She heard a voice deep inside her: 'He changed Blair. He changed for good. Ask him. Ask him. If Humphrey said yes, so will he.'

And then she pushed.

Pushed with all her might, herself and Dan apart.

Hard.

She moved away, backwards, slightly turning herself so that she had the door behind her.

Always looking for the easy way out, don't you, Blair?

She smirked for the fraction of a second at her own silent remark.

Dan looked puzzled.

"Blair." he sounded heart-broken.

She looked up.

His eyes were shiny, deep, and warm. Filled with all the emotions and feelings he had for her.

There were so many, but all Blair could see was love.

Love.

Pure, undenying love.

For her.

It broke her heart.

It broke her heart into thousands of pieces.

How could she have not known? How could she have been so blind?

Tears were spilling out of her eyes.

She couldn't stop them nor did she care.

She had convinced herself that there was nothing.

He had convinced her that there was nothing.

She swallowed, trying to buy herself time to think about her next step, but it just floated out of her.

"Why?" and with that, she broke his heart.

"Because I love you, you idiot." he felt pathetic.

"No. Please… please don't." Blair was moving again, away from him in the direction of the door.

"What? Please, don't tell me you love me, because it makes it all more complicated?" he sounded angry and frustrated.

Blair nodded and whispered: "Yes."

"Well newsflash Lady, life isn't easy."

"But I can't, Dan. I just can't." Another step in the direction of the door.

"So like all those other times, it didn't mean anything to you?" Hurt, hurt, hurt, that's what his voice was saying.

Another step.

"Nothing at all?" his voice hitched.

She remained silent.

Not trusting herself with anything.

Dan groaned and his hands were sweeping over his face and into his hair.

A gesture to calm himself, but it turned Blair weak.

She had never been able to resist his hair.

His hair that was so soft under her touch.

Those soft curls that were so him.

Those soft curls that promised her comfort, security, love, and such beautiful children.

"It means everything to me, Dan." she heard herself saying and then clasped her hands over her mouth.

How could she? How could she be so weak, so vulnerable, so open?

And then there was silence.

* * *

**Uuhhh... makes me all tingly inside. So good, but in such a sad context. Seems like I have a soft spot for the melodramatic side of things. ;)**

**So tell me what you think.**

**Love reviews. Love replys. Love ya all.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my sweets,**

**hahaha... surprise, surprise.**

**Part 2 of my treat for you.**

**Since I finished my last presentation ever in my BA Studies, I wanted a treat and what's a better treat, than this. Giving you something and make you all happy. :P**

**As you can see this story actually follows its time line and is not just looking into their lives at random points like **_Labels are not for everyone. _**Just wanted to make it clear. ;)**

**Anyway, thank you all so very, very much for your reviews, alerts, and favourites. After just one chapter, this makes me so utterly proud.**

**I know with great power comes great responsibility, to paraphrase Dr. Sheldon Cooper, so I doe hope you all keep your faith in my and I do promise to work hard, to not let you all down.**

**I hope you like it just as much as I do and I do think I might stick to the plan of updating this once every two weeks for now. I hope that's ok, with you, and so I can give you the opportunity to enjoy it longer, than just a couple of weeks, since I think this won't be as long as the other.**

**Ok, enough of me rambling on here.**

**On with the show.**

**Lots of love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

It was as if the world had stopped.

Frozen.

Frozen in time.

No sound broke this silence.

It was as if everybody had vanished from the earth.

Silence.

Pure, unbearable silence.

Hurting her more than screaming.

Hurting him more that harsh words, uttered without thinking.

Their only purpose, to show all those bubbling feelings, too much to bear, too much to understand, too little words to describe.

Silence.

Cutting through the air like sharp knives.

Stabbing themselves into their souls.

Again and again, pulling, pressing, and twisting.

Making it unbearable to stand there.

So close to each other and yet further away than they have ever been.

He wanted to move.

He wanted to move and scoop her into his arms, make her forget everything that has ever happened between and around them.

He wanted it more than anything in the world.

He just couldn't move.

It felt so wrong.

Whatever it was, what they had between them, he would destroy it.

Destroy it with his own two hands, when he would move.

He wished for a simple black.

A black cut like in a movie.

The scene is done.

Cut.

Black.

Other location.

Not caring how they would get out of it.

Wishing, praying, hoping someone would take care of that for him.

He bared his soul to her, more than once and it all ended with him praying for a theatrical black and a new scene in a different location with other characters.

He heard her breathing.

Rapid breathing.

Hectic gasps bordering on soft sobs, with immense willpower to stay strong, to not to show any weakness at all.

Dan turned around to face her.

Just now, he noticed that he hasn't looked at her for a long time.

She still stood there, beautiful as ever.

Her hands still clutching over her mouth, her breath pressed out between her fingers, her chest heaving heavily.

Blair felt her knees shaking.

Not the good kind of shaking.

Her body wasn't listening anymore.

She felt her knees giving in.

Determined to stay upright, she forced her feet down, almost clutching her Rupert Sanderson heels into the wooden floor.

Why wouldn't he say something?

She practically bared her inner self and stripped her soul and he was just standing there.

Standing there as if he was rooted to the spot, glued to it.

Trapped in concrete.

Another step and Blair felt the doorknob pressing into her lower back.

She had reached the end.

He watched her, but not her.

Everything blurred.

Her cheeks were tear-stained, the mascara smudged, and her lipstick chipped off and smeared around the edges.

Then she realised, she had called him by his first name, twice already.

And it kept rolling off her tongue.

It was so unbearingly bittersweet, painful and yet it was still the most beautiful sound that she had ever heard.

Floating naturally around her, swaying her, wrapping her in.

Cosy and safe.

She looked back.

There he was.

Standing proud.

His eyes darkened with anger, hands balled into fists, shaking slightly.

Lips pressed together, nostrils flaring, his whole body was tense, and yet he looked so gone, so far away from this, her, everything.

She lowered her hands from her mouth, reaching behind her, feeling the nagging knob still pressing into her back.

The cold medal soothing her hot skin.

She felt herself drowning in his stormy eyes.

Too afraid to blink and it all could be gone.

Too afraid that she might just dream.

Too afraid for anything.

The doorknob pressed and burned itself into her hand.

Blair felt herself weakening under all this.

Her body was pleading her to stay, to react in any way.

But she lost and turned the knob, releasing herself to loss and failure, to defeat and sacrifice, but not without letting his name drop from her lips one last time.

"_Daniel."_

* * *

**So? What do you think? **

**I want them both to work hard for their happiness, right now Blair more than Dan.**

**What's your opinion on that?**

**Love to hear what you think.**

**Reviews are like sprinkles. Life tastes better with them.**

**xoxo**


End file.
